


纯白年代

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 一段往事几场战争枪口的硝烟弥漫，肮脏不堪的秘密纯白的爱情
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 23





	纯白年代

**1943**

“下午好，医生。”

阿不思•邓布利多第一次见到盖勒特•格林德沃是在一个充满阳光的下午。

他从医学院刚刚毕业，这是他第一次离开学校去接受会诊。格林德沃的家就在柏林最负盛名的一条街上，邓布利多背着医药箱走到大门口的时候竟然还有些紧张。他头顶上戴着自己小妹妹阿利安娜织成的帽子，蓝色的羽绒外套和他的赤褐色的头发形成了鲜明的对比。他没带手套，所以手指冻的有些红肿了，敲门的时候那里还会习惯性的蜷缩了一下。

他没有等很久，开门的是一位金发的女士，她漂亮的湖蓝色眼睛竟和阿不思的有点相似。

进了门阿不思知道那是他今天会诊对象的母亲——格林德沃夫人。她是个看上去很干练的女士。

“我很担心他的猩红热。因为我们全家下周还打算去美国……”

阿不思跟着格林德沃夫人一层一层走上楼梯，“毕竟目前这个形势，谁都看得出来。”似乎是看阿不思比较好说话，格林德沃夫人的话匣子一下子全都打开了似的。

是个难得的清醒人。阿不思刚刚想下个结论，他们便来到了盖勒特的房间。

映入眼帘的卧室布置绝对属于一个富裕家庭的孩子。窗帘厚重的遮盖住玻璃，墙上是电影明星和球星的海报，打字机放在桌子的一角，隐隐拉出的抽屉可见一排排闪亮的奖状勋章。

盖勒特闻声抬起头来，虽然他还不能大幅度的运动。他有一双和母亲一样的眼睛，此刻正努力的睁开看着阿不思。

但浑身的红疹和强烈的高烧使他昏沉，阿不思赶紧掏出听诊器，半跪在床边仔细查看男孩的症状。

阿不思小心翼翼地掀开男孩的衣衫，“乳头肿大……喉咙也微微充血，舌头上有白苔。我需要给他测试一下体温。”

“他还好吗？”格林德沃夫人语气担忧地问道。

“交给我。”阿不思沉着地吸了一口气，“他已经过了前驱期，还好不严重。”

“那么感谢您，医生。”格林德沃夫人作势要走出房间，“今夜您就在家里用餐吧。”

看着格林德沃夫人出去了，阿不思才感到自如些。他一直很不适应有人看着他会诊，在医学院的时候就是这样。

男孩的症状不算严重，但他们一家人想要去美国的计划应该是要推后了。因为格林德沃家的酬劳的确丰厚，阿不思陪伴了这位少年整整一周。包括为他物理降温，吃退热剂和使用青霉素。总之在几天的治疗下，男孩的病终于见了起色。

阿不思不擅长与人交流，所以除了吃饭时间他也很喜欢在盖勒特的房间里坐着。男孩的屋子里有一台黑白电视，里面会演一些老电影和新闻。阿不思还会打开收音机听着歌，傍晚时分把窗户打开一角，给房间透透气，看着橘红色或紫红色的夕阳悄悄退去。

那是一段温柔沉寂的时光，外面战火连天，室内温暖如春。

阿不思穿着白色毛衣在房间里昏昏欲睡，昨天他照顾盖勒特几乎一夜没有休息。他把自己缩在盖勒特房间的沙发里，虽然格林德沃夫人已经为他准备好了客房。

阿不思闭上眼睛的时候窗外的阳光还烘着他的脸，热乎乎的。等到太阳都要落山了，一丝丝寒意爬上阳台溜了进来。阿不思被这冷风给弄醒了，他迷糊着走到窗户前面，伸出手将那道打开的缝隙闭合上。

这时有东西拽住了他的衣角，阿不思低头看去，是一只骨节分明的手。上面的红疹已经消退了大半，指尖微微耸动，似乎带着某种依恋——也有可能是他臆想出来的。

“下午好，医生。”

盖勒特完全清醒过来了。阿不思勾起嘴角，“你好，盖勒特。”

男孩从床上坐起来，然后直接下了床。精壮的胸膛就这样露了出来，盖勒特像是没有在意屋子里还有个人似的，他大刺刺的脱掉裤子，还有内裤。阿不思觉得自己的眼皮猛烈的抖了一下，他听到盖勒特抱怨起自己的病来，害他只能躺在床上，现在他要去洗个澡。

“医生就留在这吧。”在阿不思刚想出去向格林德沃夫人汇报的时候，盖勒特如是说。

楼下传来汽车轰鸣的声响，盖勒特向大门处瞥了一眼，门卫们正将栅栏打开以便那黑色的驾驶工具可以顺利的出去。

“或许他们今天要很晚才能回来。”盖勒特的语气里泄露出一丝轻蔑，“看来我们今天没饭吃了。”

阿不思听着浴室里“哗哗”的流水声有些惴惴不安。他决定下楼去看看，最好是能在厨房里找些食材。

盖勒特从浴室出来便闻到了饭香，他顺着嗅觉一路走到客厅，发现平时自家用餐的小桌子里多了些煎饼和培根。

而厨房里忙忙碌碌的身影，自然是对他无微不至的邓布利多医生。

“你的服务太周到了。”盖勒特对此感到赞叹，“这本来应该是我们家保姆做的事情，不过今天是周日，她正好放假。”

“你们家有保姆？”阿不思皱紧了眉头。

“是啊。”盖勒特将煎饼放在嘴里，味道真是好极了。“你没有吃过她做的饭吗？”

阿不思将三明治放在桌子上，犹豫之际还是没有把他这一周都在吃格林德沃夫人做的饭的事情说出来。

咖啡机里还在轰隆隆的煮着摩卡，二人各坐在桌子的一角，阿不思将三明治塞进嘴里咬了一口，颇为不好意思的开口道，“其实我打开电视机，还看了你书架上的书，呃，收音机也听了一些。”

“我知道。”盖勒特笑道，“虽然我意识不清醒，但我知道有个人一直陪着我。”

“啊，哦。”阿不思一下子不知道说些什么了。

“你很认真，”盖勒特将身体向前倾斜了一点，“一直都是这样吗？”

“其实……不。”阿不思转过头去，想把脑袋塞进衣领口袋里。“你是我毕业后的第一个病人。”

“原来是这样……”盖勒特喃喃点头，“医生多大岁数？”

“二十四。”

“医生大我九岁。”

“是，是啊。”阿不思看着男孩身上只堪堪围着条浴巾，脸颊突然像是烧起来一样。他像是想起来什么似的走到了咖啡机旁边，拿出橱柜上的米色瓷杯，“你要加糖吗？还是牛奶……？”

有人贴近他了，还有随之而来粗重的喘息。阿不思的喉咙里突然就想要发出一阵声响，或许是声呻吟。他又怎么能注意不到男孩看他的眼神——从他清醒过来的时候便存在了。

_搅动的欲望。_

哦，上帝，那个男孩明明才十五岁啊。

他的小腿肚子上骤然增加了些重量，盖勒特很高，几乎能把他整个包裹在怀里。阿不思为他不大的年龄感到振奋，他难以想象盖勒特再长大些会是什么样子。阿不思觉得自己要做出一点什么反应了，至少别这样僵着一动不动。现在盖勒特亲到他的耳廓了，那里的绒毛正因为男孩的动作而瑟缩发抖。

“你有没有觉得有什么味道？”

阿不思觉得自己简直是个废物，他马上就要和一个年轻的男孩做爱了，却如此煞风景的吐出这么一句话。

“味道？”盖勒特停了下来，他的手还搭在阿不思的腰间。他们对视了一眼，食物和咖啡的香气开始散去，一股几乎是腥臭的气味顺着厨房的盥洗盆直冲冲的钻进两人的鼻孔。

shit！

有点像鱼或者是什么东西腐烂了的味道，盖勒特和阿不思意识到事情有些不对路。他们彼此分开了，这令阿不思为刚才差点发生的事情感到一阵转瞬而来的羞赧。但他来不及想那么多了，他们一路顺着气味向上，走到了阁楼的仓库。

“这里？”

气味愈发浓烈了起来，盖勒特用手捏住了鼻子，而阁楼的仓库钥匙只有他家的保姆格里姆森太太和他妈妈才有。盖勒特用脚使劲踹了几下，门随着撞击砰砰作响。

撞击了大概十几下左右，仓库的门终于被打开了。盖勒特拽住阿不思的手，刚进去便被眼前的景象给震惊了。

仓库里堆满了废弃的纸盒还有布满灰尘的废旧家具，煤油灯将整个逼仄的小屋子照的灰亮，蝇虫像是在这里扎了窝，一股脑地围绕在躺在地面中间的女人。她额头上的血已经干涸，皮肤松弛，恶臭味就像是海浪似的扑向阿不思二人。

“是格里姆森太太……”盖勒特的眼里全是不可置信。

“她死了。”

这是一个显而易见的事实，而且这位格里姆森太太死了至少有三天。阿不思迅速的反应过来，“我们得将她转移走，不然整间屋子都会充满尸臭味的。”

盖勒特拿起一把凳子将仓库棚顶的楼梯放了下来，他“嘎吱嘎吱”地走上去，又“嘎吱嘎吱”地走下来，然后冲着阿不思挥了挥手：“我们把她拖到楼顶上去。”

这似乎是个最好的方法。阿不思先牵起格里姆森太太的胳膊，将她拖到楼梯上去，然后盖勒特抓住她的腿，减少阿不思所承受的重量。

死人往往比活人要重，何况格里姆森太太生前又是个丰腴的女士。他们将她转移到楼顶时便有些气喘吁吁了，在他们放下格里姆森太太的时候，她那湖蓝色的貂皮大衣里面还跑出了一只老鼠，直接吓的阿不思一个踉跄差点倒下。

“所以……”在他们二人沉默了片刻后，阿不思率先开口，“你家里发生了凶杀案。”

刚刚朝仓库走去的时候盖勒特随手套了件外套，他掏出里面的烟，也许是他的，也许是他爸爸的。火光划过空气，盖勒特的动作老练极了，阿不思不禁开始思索他的烟龄有多久了。

“我好像还没有跟你说过……”盖勒特似乎在斟酌如何用词，“我爸爸不是什么好人。”

这几乎是一句暗示。阿不思不知道该如何回应，他只是机械地点了点头，等到盖勒特继续说下去。

“可能格里姆森太太发现了什么不对劲的东西。”盖勒特重新将视线放回死去的格里姆森身上，应该是想到了他的父亲，他的目光里的厌恶一闪而过。

“他杀了她。”阿不思总结道。

“没有别的可能。”

天色开始变暗，太阳从西边落下。阿不思打了一个冷战，他把手插进裤兜里然后说道：“我想我该走了，而且你的病也好了。”

于是他们从楼顶下去了，那些三明治和咖啡都已经凉了，格林德沃夫妇还是没有回来。“我母亲付过你钱了吗？”盖勒特坐到沙发上，他从发现格里姆森太太之后就有些心事重重。

“还有一些尾款。”阿不思说，“我可以之后联系她。”

格林德沃随意地点了点头，阿不思看着他的背影，心里有些怅然若失。

“我想用一下电话。”他说。

“喂。”接通之后，阿不思用手指摩挲着电话的边缘，“我这边会诊完了。”

“我们也是。”

“我准备好了。”

“那个孩子呢？”

客厅里传来了音乐声，估计是盖勒特打开了留声机。阿不思回头飞速看了一眼盖勒特，压低了声音。

_“_ 解决了。 _”_

“你放的音乐吗？”对方停顿了一下。

“是的。”

仅仅只是单纯的问话，阿不思觉得自己要汗流浃背了。“很好，你可以撤退了，凤凰。”

“啪”。

电话挂断之后，他走回客厅去。格林德沃还沉浸在莫扎特的古典世界里。阿不思的目光灼灼，盖勒特刚开始还以为他想亲他。他摇晃着脑袋便要俯身，“跟我来——”阿不思便神色严峻的拉住了他。

盖勒特永远忘不了那时候手心中的湿热触感，阿不思带着他走到了自己家的后院大门，他刚想问什么，阿不思竟直接从口袋里掏出了一把黑色的枪——正中门锁。

强风在打开门的那一刻灌了进来。映入他们二人眼帘的是一条横贯的铁路和一望无际的森林，客厅钢琴曲的调子开始急促，阿不思的心跳如同战鼓在敲响，一切好像进入了末日的倒数。

六点四十五分，一声爆炸般地狂响席卷了格林德沃的家宅。烈火在这个夜晚熊熊燃烧，冒起来的白烟和烧焦的残骸伴随着街道上的恐慌和尖叫留在了1943年的冬日。

**1950**

开往巴黎的火车已经晚了十分钟了，坐在站台椅子上的红发男人裹紧了身上的大衣。一个留着大胡子的流浪汉拎着热水壶经过他，嘴里还不停地念叨着他都听不懂的乡话。

他一如往常地将头塞进宽大的衣领里，可以遮住他的嘴和半个鼻头，这样别人就看不清楚他的表情。旁边一辆去往曼彻斯特的火车已经停靠了，陆陆续续有人走下来，小孩子，背着包裹的男人和女人……终于熟悉的汽笛声从铁道的远处传过来，他站起身向绿色列车即将开进来的方向走去，刚刚站定便有人拍了他的肩膀。

“先生，您的证件。”

一个笑容可掬的列车员正看着他。

他立刻接了过来，然后急匆匆地上了车。坐在属于自己的位置后他才如释负重的叹了口气，将写上“阿不思•邓布利多”的护照放进上衣兜里。

他对面坐着一个黑头发的小女孩，看着他的眼神怯怯的。阿不思温和的冲她笑了笑，便将目光放向窗外。

一望无际的平原。他可以从玻璃上的倒影看到自己的脸，沧桑的双眼和零星的胡茬。

车厢里有争吵声传来，几个说着西班牙语的男人正在车厢边上理论着什么。阿不思感到一阵心烦，他拿起水壶想要去接点热水，顺便还可以等停车的时候下去抽根烟。

不过看到这节车厢的热水箱上面显示“已停水”这几个字的时候他叹了口气，前面就是卧铺车厢，他只好继续在狭窄的过道中间走着。一路上看到不少了乘客，有交谈的，有睡觉的，拖鞋看报的……形形色色掠过他的眼角。

他刚走到软卧车厢正好赶上火车停靠，有人从他身后挤了过来。阿不思忙不迭的让路，顺便把手臂高高举起，以防别人的行李剐蹭到他。

终于人流散去，火车又重新开始行驶。他刚要拧开水龙头，一道女人的声线在他耳边响起。

“Excusez-moi, je vous prie de m’indiquer le chemin du wagon-restaurant？”

阿不思微微皱起眉头，“对不起，您说什么？”

女人意识到阿不思听不懂法语，立刻利落的换了语言：“不好意思，请问餐车怎么走？”

“哦，十四车厢。”

“文达，问到了吗？”

文达•罗齐尔回头看向从另一边走过来的高个男人，“是的，这位先生人很好。”

阿不思则愣愣地看向面前穿着绿色风衣的男人，而那人看见他之后眼睛里也是充满惊愕。他们就这样对视了几秒，直到热水从瓶口冒出，浇在了阿不思的手指上。

“啊……”他条件反射的叫唤了一声，格林德沃反应极快的握住了他的手。但空气里弥漫出了一丝尴尬的意味，格林德沃又讪讪的放开。

“你们认识？”文达迷惑不解地看着二人。

——“不认识。”

二人的嘴里同时冒出了一样的话，这似乎更笃定了他们的关系不简单。文达的嘴角凝聚了笑意，“好吧，我去餐车等你。”

漂亮的法国女人踩着高跟鞋离开了，只剩格林德沃和阿不思面面相觑。

“太巧了。”格林德沃率先开口，“你还好吗？”

“……嗯，我很好。”

“还……在做那个工作吗？”

“不了。”阿不思左顾右盼着，“准备去巴黎教书了。”

“我记得你很害羞，现在可以接受别人的目光了去吗？”格林德沃像是想到了些什么好玩的事情，语气里充满了打趣的意味。

“谁告诉你的，我一直都没害怕过。”阿不思的眼珠转了转，有种拒不承认的倔强。

空气突然一下子又安静了。格林德沃凝视着阿不思。他看着男人微微踮脚，一副极度不安的样子。

“那么……再见？”他试探着后退了一步。

阿不思注意到格林德沃的右眼不再是第一次见面的样子，像是被什么所伤，现在几乎是透明的白色。

他的心里有什么奇特的情绪喷薄而出，等他反应过来，自己已经吻上了格林德沃的嘴唇。而格林德沃的大手也急不可耐的抚摸着阿不思丰满的臀部，另外一只则扳着他的后脑勺将他抵在墙壁上。

他们几乎贴在了一起，男孩长大了，他的身躯更加宽阔，身上也多了沉稳的气质。更重要的是盖勒特的胯下——那精神的大家伙就像七年前那个冬日一样灼热的宣布它的存在。

但这里是车厢走廊，随时都会有人经过。格林德沃也意识到了这一点，他干燥的手抓着阿不思，二人进到卧铺车厢里，格林德沃有一间私人的房间。那是要么有权势，要么有钱的人才会预订到的。但阿不思来不及想这些了，因为男人已经火急火燎地把他推到在床上。

冬天的衣衫脱下来需要费些力气，他们扯着彼此的纽扣，皮带。车厢里开足了暖气，所以当阿不思的屁股暴露在空气中的时候他没有感觉到太冷。格林德沃的唇游走在男人的胸膛，白皙的皮肤上立刻多了些红色的吻痕。男孩的手不再像七年前那样平滑稚嫩，而是遍布起老茧不断摩擦着他敏感的大腿和小腹。

穴口被一根手指撑开了，阿不思咬紧了嘴唇。他太久没有接触过性爱了，身体像是被侵犯一般的紧绷着，即使他极度渴望着格林德沃。察觉出阿不思的紧张，格林德沃及时停下了动作。

阿不思以为格林德沃不想做了，但男孩只是站起身来在房间扫视了一圈，然后从行李箱里摸出一瓶食用油来，阿不思立刻明白了他的意图。

他主动张开腿，看着格林德沃毛茸茸的头颅在他两腿之间不停移动，湿润的感觉淹没了他的后穴。现在那里可以进出三只手指了，格林德沃看着阿不思的表情终于松弛下来，立刻趁着机会将性器送了进去。

阿不思张开嘴巴“啊”了一声，胳膊随即搂住了格林德沃的肩膀。男孩半跪在床铺上，他的撞击十分有力，每一次的进出和呼吸之间都带有浓浓的占有意图。

他们的身体随着列车一起晃动，中途格林德沃还会因为铁轨的移速而操的时深时浅。门外不时有人经过，他们却不断在里面厮混，体位也不知道换了几个。格林德沃一直观察着阿不思的反应，不错过他任何一个失声崩溃的模样。

“含住它。”

在最后男人冲刺的阶段，格林德沃将阴茎塞进了阿不思殷红的小嘴里。那暴满青筋的肉棍把阿不思操的合不拢嘴，但男人雾气朦胧的眼睛就像小溪，潺潺的流淌在他的心尖上。

白色的精液一股股地射进口腔，阿不思的下巴和俩颊也都沾染上了不少。格林德沃托着他的屁股把他抱到了床上，他们互相低喘，抚摸对方的脊背，然后交换唾液。

列车再一次停靠了，伴随着巨大的刹车声响。格林德沃默不作声地清理着他们做爱的“痕迹”，阿不思则细细端详着他。

“你的朋友好像还在等你。”

阿不思想起了那位叫“文达”的女士，他像是故意确认什么似的，“你喜欢她吗？”

“别胡闹。”格林德沃抬起他的下巴亲吻了一口，然后捡起自己胡乱扔在地上的裤子。

“你在巴黎下车吗？”

“是的。”阿不思低头看着自己红彤彤的膝盖，那里曾经被冻伤过。

“我去波恩。”

“西德？”

“嗯。”格林德沃终于穿戴整齐了，“我会比你早下几站。”

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

似乎意料到阿不思会问这个问题，格林德沃没有回避，“被化学物质伤到了。”他简短的说。

阿不思有很多话想问，比如他如何接触到化学物质的，还有他行李箱里衣服上的徽章。但却又不知道从何说起，他觉得他们可以交流的机会太少了。

“你在我这休息一下，我一会回来找你。”格林德沃捧起他的脸，阿不思从对方的眼睛中看到了自己。

“好。”

在格林德沃拉开门走出去的那一刻，阿不思叫住了他。

“我……可以给你写信吗？”

他其实想说的不是这一句，他看见格林德沃沉吟了一下，紧接着对方的口吻仿佛羽毛般轻柔的拂过他的耳朵。

格林德沃同意了。看着禁闭的门，阿不思松了一口气。

他真正想说的是，你可以带我走吗？

◇

格林德沃的床铺很柔软，阿不思将脸埋进枕头里睡了大概有三四个小时。他把格林德沃的衣服抱在了怀里，闻着上面清冽的冷松味，这样就仿佛他窝在格林德沃的臂弯里。虽然他真的在格林德沃的怀里睡过一夜，在七年前那个林间木屋。

如若不是那声枪响，他可能还在睡梦中。

杂乱的脚步声在房间外面敲击着阿不思的耳膜，他想打开门看一眼，却猛地意识到了什么。他看向空荡荡的地板和衣架，行李箱和帽子都不见了。

格林德沃回来过。

但他现在走了。

梳理好这一切，阿不思没有觉得太奇怪。他现在只想回到自己的车厢去，索性格林德沃的衣服还在。他披到自己的身上，有军官模样的人在巡视着车厢。他快速的跑回到硬座区域，几乎每一节车厢都有人在把守，有一个妇女还跪在地上对着一位长官说着什么，旁边的小女孩阿不思还认识，就是他上车时候看到的那个。

“我是04号座位。”他被一个军官拦住了，“出示证件。”对面的人面无表情的命令他。

“菲利普•兰登，住在伦敦约克郡。”

“是的，长官。”

“刚才干什么去了？”

“上厕所。”阿不思看上去很镇定，但又带着普通人惯性的紧张。他受过这方面的训练，即使是在多年前。

对方孤疑地扫视了他一眼，又例行公事般的上下摸了摸他身上有没有危险物品，便点了点头让他坐回到了自己的位置。

他将坐席下的行李箱往里挪了一点，旁边是一位头发花白的老人。他凑过去不经意的问了一嘴，“请问发生了什么？”

“西德的间谍，在这趟列车上。”老人似乎是知道全经过，毫不防备的朝阿不思吐露出来，“不过被他们逃跑了，据说是从车长室。双方都开枪火拼了。他们怕遗漏，还在一个个车厢查呢。”

阿不思握紧了拳头，现在他几乎可以确认一件事了。但他不明白为什么格林德沃会走上这条道路。

其实也不难理解，从列车上下来的时候阿不思想。深夜的巴黎站已经没有什么人了，有几只流浪的小猫小狗从墙脚蹿过，明明他是打算来这座城市应聘的，现在却忽然觉得自己漫无目的了起来。

他慢悠悠地在月台上走着，直到他距离出站口越来越远。阿不思的脑海里开始一遍遍设想着格林德沃是如何拿着自己的行李箱——那里面或许有着几十页的机密，然后是如何拿着枪躲避开那些如狼似虎的追捕，并且从呼啸的列车上跳下去的。

许是看他一直向前方走着，有列车员吹着口哨叫着他，“嗨！同志！”

阿不思突然停下了脚步，行李里的手枪撞到了箱子内壁。他仿佛被唤醒了一般，开始朝出站口狂奔了起来。

他们分别了，那又如何呢？

**现在他知道以后该何去何从了。**

**1** **943**

“我不明白。”

两个年轻人行走在雪地里，他们的脚印一路蜿蜒了很远。格林德沃家的别墅爆炸就在刚刚。他们不知道走了多久，甚至身上连一个指南针都没有。

“所以……”盖勒特继续开口道，“我的父亲是法西斯。”

“你自己都说了你父亲不是什么好人。”阿不思简单的回应他，“他可是杀了你家的保姆。”

“该死的老头。”盖勒特拿起一根树枝扔向远处，“天天不回家，我就知道他在搞些不好的名堂。”

在外面，阿不思比盖勒特要冷静一些。这里有火车，那么一定会有站台。但天都黑了他的腿还在不住的打颤，周围看到的都还只是茂密的丛林。

“你……认路吗？”

阿不思蹲在地上双腿抱住膝盖，他已经走不动了。

“小时候在这里玩过。”盖勒特朝四周瞥了瞥，“我和朋友一起打过猎，所以应该还有个废弃的木屋。”

“为什么不早说？”

“……你也没问。”

他们互相看着对方，一时间都不知道说什么好。“嘿，你看上去轻松了一点。”盖勒特打破尴尬，伸手将阿不思从地上拽了起来，“在我家是不是紧张的都要昏厥了？”

“我……”阿不思下意识地想要反驳，但盖勒特屈起膝盖，冲他拍了拍自己的背部，“上来吧，我带你找木屋。”

阿不思沉默了，他乖乖的爬上盖勒特的背并且用双臂环住他的脖颈。

“所以，你是间谍。”

“是。”

“你这样跟我走，你们的人不会找你吗？”

“你问题真多。”阿不思巧妙的绕过了这个问题，“你要知道……你的父母，他们怕是不会再回来了。”

盖勒特没有说话，阿不思也不知道自己怎么了，他下意识搂紧了男孩，闷声说了句“对不起。”

“间谍也会道歉吗？”

之后一路上他们都没有再说话，盖勒特带着阿不思弯弯绕绕。虽然过程艰难了点，但他们还是在深夜之前找到了掩藏在森林里的木房子。

正如盖勒特所想的，里面已经十分破旧了。刚刚打开门就有叠在一起的蜘蛛网拦住了他们的去路。阿不思在房后找到了一个铁皮做的垃圾桶和粗树枝绑成的扫帚用来简单的清理，盖勒特则发现了不少食材，还有不知道哪一年存在这里的啤酒。

“所以，除了火，食物、还有被子——应有尽有。”

阿不思将一盒牛肉罐头打开，他闻了闻，没有太大异味。“我七八岁的时候经常会来。”盖勒特坐在他身边，“那时候我妈妈还会来这里看我和朋友玩。”

“后来呢。”

“她和我爸开始越来越少说话，我感觉她变了，也变得不再关心家里。”

“你爸爸六年前就开始为他的上司布莱克效力，贩卖情报，你母亲三年前也卷入这些事情。而格里姆森太太，也是个间谍——她一直在监视你爸爸，不过我没想到她死的那么快。”阿不思盯着他，他们没有开灯，只有月光顺着窗户照在二人脸上。

有些话他们没有多说，但似乎他们都可以理解彼此。阿不思知道盖勒特是有些难过的，至少不是他现在表现出来的无所谓。没有火炉，整间屋子如同一个小冰窟，他把自己缩在被子里，双手不断的摩擦取暖。

“来一瓶吧。”盖勒特将一罐啤酒扔到被子上，“麦芽的。”

“多谢。”

接下来的事情超出了发展，两个男生直接将屋子储存的啤酒喝了个光，尤其是阿不思，他的酒量都是之前间谍训练磨出来的，即使喝了那么多他还是脸不红心不跳的，反观盖勒特甚至开始因为酒精的作用力傻笑起来。他们在房间互相追逐着，阿不思嘲笑他的不胜酒力，盖勒特就直接把他扑倒在地上，以身高优势压住他。

他们贴的很近，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。下午没有做完的事好像在不断提醒他们二人继续。阿不思承认，盖勒特总是给他一种冲动的性吸引，男孩带着酒气的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈里，直接让他泛起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“为什么要救我？”

面对这样的问题，阿不思只觉得语塞。

“你喜欢我吗？”

不。这是阿不思的第一反应，他喜欢过邻居家那个总是和他一起玩滑板的臭小子，喜欢过那个对他很好的长官，他喜欢枪支机械，喜欢看飞机被炮火打下的残骸，喜欢用温和的面具去隐藏潜意识里暴虐的内心。

他喜欢这些。

阿不思觉得自己有点醉了，但不是因为酒精。而是一些什么别的东西，如同小虫子一样密密麻麻的侵蚀他的内心。他和盖勒特接吻，互相握着对方的性器，在冰凉的地板上翻滚。外面的树叶被风吹起一阵阵“沙沙”的声响，黑夜吞没了二人的呻吟，安静的和月亮遥遥相望。

盖勒特睡着了，睡着前他把阿不思紧紧地搂在怀里。阿不思用手指一遍遍勾勒着男孩的眉眼，想要将刀锋一般锋利的轮廓记在心里。

他盖好了被子，与盖勒特一起陷入了深眠。

**1953**

黑尔戈兰湾的货船上，格林德沃望着平静的海面，海上船舶照明的灯光不断地拉近他，向着即将停靠的岸边。他孤零零地站在空旷的甲板上，等待着口中的烟燃烧殆尽。

23：55分。格林德沃看了一眼手腕上的怀表，浪潮正不断拍打着船体。接着他掏出一封刚刚拆开邮戳的信件，上面写着“菲利普•兰登，1953，8月17日寄。”

菲利普•兰登，即使三年过去了，他还是不怎么习惯喊这个名字。他更愿意叫阿不思，阿尔，来称呼那个和他有着颇深渊源的男人。

火舌舔舐着洁白信封，格林德沃举着打火机，他回想起了十年前的那天清晨，和阿不思在一起的那次。年长的医生，也是间谍，不知是什么时候离开的。远处传来火车驶过铁轨的声音，树上的积雪被风抖落在地。被子里除了一把黑色的手枪别无其他。

他将那把枪握在手里，仿佛阿不思的温度还在上面。摩挲之余，他看到了枪柄上面刻着的A.D.

从某种意义来说，他们都曾与对方有过一次不告而别。

耳侧传来一声轻咳，他听到文达的脚步声朝他而来。“格雷夫斯，你该进去了。”

帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，他的新名字。

表针停到了12，他收起火机，大步一迈随着文达离开了。

“对方是个经验丰富的间谍，我还没有见过他。听说他经常以普通却出其不意的手段征集情报。”文达边走边向格林德沃说起此次交换情报的对象，“我知道卡卡洛夫那边让你临时过来很不好，但是……目前他觉得自己唯一可以信任的就是你。”

“他？信任我？”格林德沃不屑的笑了一声。

“放宽心，他等着你接他的班呢。”文达拍拍他的肩膀，“想听听对方的代号吗？”

站在暗舱的门口，格林德沃刚把手抬到门把上的时候，他顿住了。

文达的声音宛如一记枪炮，直接轰炸进了格林德沃的内心。

她说的是，“凤凰福克斯。”

**1937**

“从今天开始，你的代号就叫凤凰。”

阿不思十八岁的时候正式成为了一名间谍，接替他的爸爸铂西瓦尔•邓布利多。

高个的长官喜欢用手抚摸他的肩头，用沙哑的音色跟他说话。他曾经多次见到自己的父亲与这个男人来往，他喜欢和弟弟阿不福思一起趴在窗户口看着他们一起钻进一辆车离开，而母亲坎德拉总是对此不安。

这份不安终于在铂西瓦尔被捕入狱之后结束了。

作为一名间谍，暴露身份便等于职业生涯的陨落，何况他的父亲还为此锒铛入狱——这堪称耻辱。

阿不思没见到父亲的最后一面，甚至连父亲的死讯还是加入了军情六处才知道的。年轻的长官需要一个邓布利多家族的人，而身为长子，他被选上了。

阿不思几乎没有抵抗，即使他凭借着优异的成绩考入医学院在众人看来是多么的前程光明。他知道自己内心那份蠢蠢欲动的阴暗面，他想和父亲一样，但又要比他强。

二十五岁他完成了自己最后一次任务，至少他是这样想的。

他把铂西瓦尔欠的都还清了。

三十一岁的时候阿不思做了两件自己认为有意义的事，回到军情六处和寄给盖勒特第一封信。

“欢迎你回来，阿不思。”长官站在他面前，他已经老了一些，但眼睛还如同当年一般犀利。“这次是什么促使你重新找到我？”

是一想到和那个男人做同一种职业会让他兴奋？还是这样说不定会离那个男人更近一点，阿不思不记得自己具体是如何回答的了，他只知道身体内重新涌起的那种鲜活的感觉。

也许他和盖勒特就像悬崖两端的峭壁，天生便适合互相对望。

**1953**

“你还会回我的信吗？”

船舱内，红发的男人看着天花板上虫子爬过的路线。他看似随意的问道，如果忽略他被扯的歪歪扭扭的领带和空气中的浓精味，一切都看上去很正常。

本来坐在里面稳稳拿着文件的他没想到和盖勒特的第三次见面如此猝不及防。他想过什么时候把福克斯的称号不经意的透露给西德，又或许他出任务的时候制造一次“偶遇”，又或许他就如同自己信里说的那样，“在伦敦当着大学老师”。那么普通的人生，永远不会和如今的西德第一情报官有交集。

“你就那么喜欢做这种事吗？和十年前一样，被人利用、被数不清的危险所伤害？”

是的。他没等自己说话，便用自己的嘴代替了回答。盖勒特几乎是肉眼可见的速度硬起来的，就在阿不思将头停在他胯前的时候。

列车上的那次不过是含着玩玩，这次的才是“成人游戏”。频繁的深喉使阿不思的眼角发红，他被迫抓紧男人的衣摆保持平衡，快速的进出使他发出“吭哧”“吭哧”的声响；吞精的时候他把眼睛闭的死死的，像是享受又像是哭泣。

“你写的都是假的，整整三年。”格林德沃将自己的脸隐藏在阴影处，香烟的味道钻到阿不思的鼻子里。

“是。”他无言反驳。

“为什么骗我？”

阿不思不说话，盖勒特叹息了一声，他将烟蒂踩在脚下，双手捧起阿不思的脸，就好像三年前那样。

_你该好好过正常人的生活。_

他几乎就这样说了，但盖勒特只是将头靠在阿不思的头上，“小心点。”

“我会的。”

男人抱住了他，两人静静的感受着对方的呼吸。“我该走了。”盖勒特松开了阿不思，“谢谢你的情报，福克斯先生。”

“那是代号，我现在叫布莱恩•伍德。”阿不思笑了出来。

“好的，伍德先生。”

门打开那一刻，盖勒特回头深深地看了阿不思一眼，“我一直留着那把枪。”

这句话就仿佛无声的告白，紧紧的抓住了二人。

“再见，盖尔。”年长的爱人微笑着。

只有在阿不思面前，他才能做回盖勒特•格林德沃，那是埋藏在十年前的小秘密。海浪不断奔跑至岸边，货船慢慢地在盖勒特的视线中驶离了港口。

这次，他们都不会仓皇离去了。

**1961**

在1961年的夏季，有两件事值得人们注意。全长155公里的柏林墙始建，铁丝网及瞭望台开始成为德国人的噩梦；斯塔西（西德情报机构）有“黑魔王”之称的间谍人员帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯的失踪。

年初他化名为“西里尔•伊万诺夫”进入到苏联境内，正式离开波恩，成为了一个被派遣在异国的间谍。

在蛰伏了将近半年之后，8月他突然被斯塔西召回。路线、过程、交接人员都是安排好的，除了——

“帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，抓到你了。”

站在机场的安检口，他看到了警员脸上闪过的一抹狐狸般的微笑。

格林德沃被押解至机场的收容室，近十名克格勃（苏联情报机构）的人员对他进行了搜身和看管。全程他都保持沉默且没有抵抗。

没有人员对他进行搭救。格林德沃意识到了自己所处的境地。

**_他被国家背叛了。_ **

不过就在那天的凌晨时分，前往莫斯科的飞机中途坠毁，苏联警察赶到之时便只有几具烧焦的尸体和飞机残骸。

克格勃在半个月后对外公布王牌间谍帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯在飞机事故中死亡。原因是他们鉴定了其中一具尸体的腰间别有格雷夫斯常年携带的手枪。

“牺牲一个间谍所带来的收益往往出乎你的意料。”

但如果那个间谍从来都没有离开过呢？

所有的间谍都有一个共识——不做人群中最显眼的那个，保持警惕，学会隐藏，在风声鹤唳之前准备好一切。

**甚至是，准备好逃跑。**

◇

“你的任务是什么？”

阿不思还记得1943年在丛林中盖勒特问他的话，“隐藏——”他当时是这样说的，“——观察”。“作为组织的眼睛，引导组织的利剑。”

“每走一步，都要回头看一步。”

当他还穿着水手服，在湖边肆意玩耍的年纪时铂西瓦尔曾对他说过，“你只是审视自己走的稳不稳，而不是后不后悔。你永远不要后悔自己做过的事，我的儿子。”

他朝自己开了一枪，没有犹豫。

“伍德先生！”

不知情的人们朝他涌来，鲜血如同泡沫一般冒出他的口腔。在迷迷糊糊倒下之际，一双异色的瞳孔出现在他的脑海里。

格林德沃在伦敦，这是他在克格勃宣布他死亡之后发现的事情。起因是他住所的猫开始逐渐减少进食，起初他以为是被人跟踪了，后来他才发现门锁里藏着的一个个微型胶卷，里面全部都是利于他的情报。

有人喂他的猫，有人在暗中帮他。

至少对方表现出来了善意，但阿不思仍不肯放松警惕。而伦敦也开始渐渐多了一些苏联人和德国人，据军情六处分析，他们是来找帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯的。

格雷夫斯在伦敦。

几乎同时，阿不思意识到那个所谓的“好心人”是谁。

但盖勒特从未给他写过一封信，约他见过一次面。

一个知晓众多情报却还活跃于世的人自然是斯塔西和克格勃争相抢夺的对象。

苏联想要盖勒特归顺于他们，所以伪造了他的死亡来迷惑西德；西德却也猜到了那场飞机失事背后的猫腻，和为什么苏联延迟了那么久才公开的“真相”，恨不得将盖勒特杀之后快。

_现在，他变成了盖勒特的眼睛，盖勒特的利剑。_

阿不思就这样改变了自己的定位，或许一开始，他们就如同两个抱着浮木的人，飘到那方便算那方。

他们真正在乎的，早就不是什么所谓的正义与和平。

在送往医院的路上，阿不思陷入了沉沉的梦境。他四十四岁了，自诩经历过许多事情；有杀戮，有死亡。但最后他脑中想到的，还是年少时父亲离开的背影和盖勒特短暂却又炙热的怀抱。

第二天清晨，阿不思•邓布利多，军情六处现任情报间谍，也被称为“凤凰福克斯”的他安静地躺在病床上。一切都没有变化，除了那件沾血的大衣的袖口上，少了枚纽扣。

**1989**

“你所拨打的用户正忙，请稍后再拨。”

当阿不思第三次听到冰冷的机械女声时他果断挂了电话，这次他没有继续等待，而是前往厨房把他早上未完成的松饼放在烤箱里，过不了一会就会有香喷喷的气味充斥在厨房里。

詹姆•波特，一位戴着圆眼睛的年轻记者在此时敲响了阿不思的家门。

“先生……”

詹姆挂着笑意看向为他开门的老人，他微微露出了错愕的表情，他没想到这位兰登先生的长相是如此的和善。

他走进这栋小小的二层楼里，里面被布置的十分整洁，除了壁炉上堆满的甜品盒子。詹姆再次确认了此次他要采访的对象，现年七十一岁的前军情六处间谍，菲利普•兰登。

在他印象里，间谍一类的角色应该是诡诈的，至少给人的感觉会令人不舒服。但对面这位留着花白胡子的老人却给他了一种学校教授的气场。

“请坐。”走进客厅后阿不思递上了一杯热茶，“我准备了松饼，只不过它还在加热。”

“您客气了。”詹姆赶忙摆了摆手，“非常感谢您这次联络我们的报社，对于您想透露的关于冷战的一些消息我们产生了极大的兴趣。”

“是的……我的确了解一些事情。”

詹姆拿出纸笔还有录音机来，他已经做好聆听的准备了。

“其实事情还挺复杂的。”阿不思冲詹姆眨了眨眼，“或许我可以从一次飞机的失事爆炸给你说起。”

◇

“抬头看着我。”

阿不思跪坐在地上，他的眼睛刚好平视男人的松垮下来的皮带，听到盖勒特的话后他顺从的抬眼看着他。唇上被温热覆盖，他充满红血丝的眼睛开始湿润起来。明明他比盖勒特大七岁，这时候却如同小孩子一般依赖着对方。

“你死了怎么办？”

“我不会的。”男人的嗓音泛着沙哑，他们最近都没怎么好好休息过。但重逢的热烈让他们来不及放纵疲累。

“我怀疑……斯塔西想要把我丢弃在苏联。”

“你认真的？”

“我不确定。”盖勒特露出犹疑的神色，“直到我离开那天，我才能知道。”

“那如果是，你怎么办。”

盖勒特将阿不思的双腿合拢在一起，他看着对方膝盖上方的红斑，“那天晚上冻坏了吧。”

阿不思睁大了眼睛，他们的前两次见面盖勒特从来没有提到过，他以为……

盖勒特亲吻了两块消瘦又坚硬的凸起，“如果他们是暗网，那么我就是老鹰。”

老鹰又怎么会从天空坠落呢。

在机场时为了防备盖勒特自杀或者采取其他逃跑措施，克格勃搜遍了他的全身。但他们忽略了一个重要的地方——左边那个灰色如同棉絮般的瞳孔。

他当年没有欺骗阿不思，被化学物质伤过的左眼基本是废掉了，而现在那里面是个假的眼球。盖勒特曾经瞒过斯塔西的层层检查，只为测试假眼睛里是否可以存放微型情报，甚至是微型炸弹。

他把眼睛的秘密告诉了阿不思，这是他对自己曾经的祖国的最后一次赌博。

但克格勃公布的死亡消息也使阿不思感到慌乱。直到盖勒特主动在伦敦联系了他。

“等等……？”詹姆听到阿不思的话受惊般的喝了口茶水，“您是指当年的‘黑魔王’是您的恋人。”

“可以这么说。”

厨房里的烤箱发出“滴”一声，阿不思站起身来，他行动在同龄人中并不迟缓，甚至可以称之为矫健。不过，詹姆注意到对方坐下的时候总是不自觉的捂着胸口。

“格雷夫斯先生从伦敦偷渡出去也是有您的相助？”詹姆稳定了心神，“据我们了解的一部分档案表示格雷夫斯先生经历了大概两年的逃亡，而后投奔了CIA（美国中央情报局）。”

“他不接受背叛。他从来不是一个乖巧听话的间谍，但这也是间谍的大忌。当然，我也触犯了。”

詹姆指了指阿不思的胸口，“这是代价，对吗？”

曾经被子弹穿过的肋骨一到天气寒冷的时候便会隐隐作痛，阿不思摇头笑笑，“没有美好的事情，何况是在那个时候。”

“那么……你们再也没有见过面？”詹姆终于说出了心里最想问的话，奇怪，他倒是对这两位的情感产生了极大的兴趣。

啊，再次看到他的脸是在1975年电视机里的叛国罪法案。黑魔王在芝加哥落网，斯塔西判决他为“双重间谍”，以此被遣送回国。

至此，冷战史上最出名的间谍案之一才落下帷幕。

“我当然不是要为他洗脱什么。”阿不思双手交叠，说出了此次采访的真正重点。“我们都是曾经干过最肮脏事情的人，我只是想说，他一直都是一个面对自己，面对国家清白的人。”

他的父母不爱他，他的祖国也不爱他。但这都没关系，阿不思想，还有他。

他爱着。

詹姆觉得心脏像是被谁揪住一样，他的呼吸也渐渐急促，“新世界要来了，您一定会等到他。”

“谢谢你愿意听我这个糟老头子说这些。”阿不思笑了，他的蓝色眼睛里没有浑浊，是一种光，詹姆想到了，一种如同星星般闪耀的希望。

“对不起……兰登应该不是您的真正名字吧？”

——阿不思•邓布利多。从老人的房子里走出来的时候，詹姆一遍遍在口中呢喃着。他握紧了手中的录音机，心里澎湃起来，或许他该撰写一篇真正的、充满人性的文章。

而且，他相信这个故事也会让他的朋友卢平和布莱克感到震撼。

“你好。”

电话终于接通了，“这里是柏林市监狱。”

“转接1899号犯人。”阿不思可以听见自己缓慢又紧张的语气。

“喂？”

“外面的墙塌了——我可以带你回家了吗？”

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 最后一句话的“墙塌”指的是1989年柏林墙被拆除，两年后苏联解散，冷站正式结束。


End file.
